Trust
by mirdaishan
Summary: Contains minor spoilers for episode 13x20 Fearless! We saw Morgan and Elisabetta talking, but there was one more thing Morgan told Elisabetta, something that showed Elisabetta she could really trust Morgan around Hodges... Morganders/Branders/Grody... whatever you like to call it! ;)


**Just a quick little one-shot that continues the scene of episode 13x20 Fearless where Morgan talks to Elisabetta. Contains minor spoilers!**

Morgan could tell the Italian woman still wasn't convinced there was nothing going on between her and Hodges. Suddenly she felt sorry for her. That woman really did love Hodges and he was giving her a hard time. She didn't know why, but the least she could do was convince her he wasn't cheating on her.

"Look," she said with a sigh, "I can tell you why there can't be anything going on between me and David, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else, especially not David!"

Elisabetta looked at her with her eyebrows raised up high in a questioning look.

"What I'm about to tell you is a secret and if David found out… Well, then the entire lab knows within five minutes," Morgan explained. "It's not all him, to be honest, they all love to gossip. When you first came to see him, I think it was only three minutes until everyone knew who you were!"

Elisabetta gave her a small smile. "David told me, yes."

"So, will you promise me you won't tell anyone else?" Morgan asked her, determined not to say anything else until Elisabetta had promised it.

"I don't like keeping things from David," Elisabetta reluctantly said. "I should have told him about my first marriage a lot sooner too."

"This isn't like that," Morgan quickly said. "And if he asks you about it, you don't have to lie, you can just tell him to come and see me. I swear, he has nothing to do with all of this, it's just something I'd like to keep from everyone at the lab a little bit longer…"

"Okay, I promise," Elisabetta finally said. With another sigh, Morgan pointed to a bench a little further away. After they had both sat down, Morgan took a deep breath, still almost not believing she was about to tell _Elisabetta_ this. Of all people, she was the last one Morgan had expected to hear her secret first. Sara okay or Nick perhaps… Finn even, but Elisabetta? And yet here she was with no way of turning back anymore…

"There can't be anything going on between me and David, because… I already have a boyfriend," she confessed. "And the reason no one knows about it is because… he works here as well. Do you remember the CSI who arrived at the spa first of all?"

"Greg?" Elisabetta nodded. "He was nice. Is he your boyfriend?"

Morgan smiled. "Yes, he is… We've been going out for quite a few months actually and so far we've managed to keep it a secret. I hope we can continue to keep it a secret a bit longer…"

"Your secret is safe with me," Elisabetta promised her. "You can trust me."

"Thank you," Morgan said with a small smile. "I just hope you can trust me as well when I tell you there's nothing going on between me and David. I love Greg, I could never hurt him by cheating on him. He's… the most amazing guy I've ever met! Whenever I'm with him, it feels like it's just the two of us in the entire world… I've never had that with any of my old boyfriends…"

"He makes you very happy," Elisabetta understood. "When you talk about him, you smile and your eyes are shining like little stars. You really love him."

Morgan smiled shyly, a blush on her cheeks. "I do. And I know David loves you the way I love Greg. Go talk to him!"

"I will," Elisabetta nodded. "Thanks for the talk, Morgan."

"You're welcome."

They both got up from the bench and slowly walked back to CSI. Just as they started to say goodbye, Greg exited the building. He gave Elisabetta a polite nod and Morgan a small smile.

"It's okay, I know," Elisabetta said, which caused Greg to frown.

"I told her about us," Morgan confessed. "Come on, we'll get something to eat and then I'll explain."

"Thank you again, Morgan," Elisabetta said once more. "And yes, I will talk to David. Bye now!"

She turned around and walked away on her high heels.

"Why is someone like her engaged to _Hodges_?" Greg said, shaking his head. Morgan, who was still watching Elisabetta walk away, smiled a little. "I don't know, but she really does love him!"

Greg let out a small sigh. "People will probably say something like that about us as well when they find out about us. 'Why is someone like Morgan, who's so incredibly beautiful, with a guy like Greg?'"

"Because he's the most amazing, cute, smart and funniest guy in the world," Morgan said as she looked him deep in the eye. "And because she loves him with whole her heart. I love you, Greg!"

"I love you too!" And even though they were standing just outside the CSI lab, he kissed her to prove his words. Of course she immediately responded to his kiss, but for her, it didn't count as proof. She already knew he loved her.


End file.
